


Midnight Snack

by tifasugar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Iideku Week 2019, M/M, Out of Character Midoriya Izuku, Porn With Plot, Slytherin Midoriya Izuku, gryffindor ochako uraraka, hufflepuff iida tenya
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: IIDEKU WEEK 2019, DÍA 6· HOGWARTS AU / FEARSMidoriya POV"—Nos van a pillar, Deku, se nos cae el pelo —Ochako caminaba despacio tras él hacia la escalera que les llevaría a las mazmorras. A las cocinas más concretamente.—Shshshsh, calla, estoy harto de hacer esto.—Estas son las cosas que me pasan por juntarme con un Slytherin…"





	Midnight Snack

—Nos van a pillar, Deku, se nos cae el pelo —Ochako caminaba despacio tras él hacia la escalera que les llevaría a las mazmorras. A las cocinas más concretamente.

—Shshshsh, calla, estoy harto de hacer esto.

—Estas son las cosas que me pasan por juntarme con un Slytherin…

Midoriya resopló en una risa un tanto escandalosa, llevándose una mano a los labios y dándole un codazo a su amiga. La verdad es que estas cosas siempre le ponían nervioso pero la idea de comer a deshoras y lo que le apeteciera, de romper las normas, se le hacía tremendamente atractiva. Miraron de lado a lado del pasillo, dando una carrerita hacia el arco que llevaba a las cocinas y casi les da un infarto cuando de uno de los barriles a su izquierda salió una persona.

Un chico.

De séptimo igual que ellos.

Enorme.

Tremendo.

_ Tremendamente bueno que está el prefecto de Hufflepuff que en vez de una tarta me lo comía a él. _

—Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda —Ochako se escondía tras él gritando en susurros.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacéis a esta hora por los pasillos? —Miró el escudo de sus túnicas y se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja. El tipo era enorme,  _ ojalá me aplaste—.  _ Vuestra sala común está en la dirección contraria.

—Es que a la hora de la cena estábamos estudiando en la biblioteca y no nos dio tiempo a llegar __—mintió__ Midoriya con su voz más suave _—,_ estamos hasta arriba de tarea y necesitamos comer algo.

Puso su mejor carita de perro abandonado, deseando que le adoptase y le acariciase y él le alimentara y le tirase de la correa, _ WOW IZUKU, FRENA _ . El prefecto le miró, tenso, con los labios apretados. Parecía querer decir algo pero no salía. Giró el torso y con un sonrojo que casi le saca la sonrisa al pecoso, les dejó paso.

—Que no se repita, debéis aprender a dividir las horas de estudio, no es bueno pasar tantas horas sin comer.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad —le sonrió tan dulce como un angelito y  _ ey,  _ hacía efecto en el chaval. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, muy antojado de morder esa mandíbula fuerte—, ¿te vienes con nosotros?

—¡No puedo! Iba a hacer mi ronda de justo antes de acostarme, no son horas…

—Pero ya que estás aquí… —Escuchó a Ochako preguntarle que qué estaba haciendo entre dientes y le dio un nada sutil codazo. Acto seguido agarró la mano de ese grandullón y le llevó a la cocina—, venga, sé que estás deseando.

—No, yo, no puedo, no debemos…

—¡Hooolaaaa! —saludó una vez entró en la cocina. 

De inmediato comenzó a enumerarle a los elfos lo que se le apetecía y en un santiamén lo tenía preparado. Ochako pareció olvidar su incomodidad por estar junto a un desconocido al hincarle el diente a su pastel de carne favorito, pero el prefecto no probaba bocado a pesar de mirar con anhelo la tarta de chocolate.

—Venga, venga —Midoriya cogió un trozo con los dedos y se lo ofreció. Este enderezó la espalda pero abrió los labios y el slytherin, tras meterle el pastel en la boca, pasó el pulgar por su mullido labio inferior.

Rió con suavidad tras ser testigo del violento sonrojo, comiendo como si nada hasta saciarse.

O no del todo.

Verle comer, emitir sonidos de gusto por lo rico que estaba todo… le daba un tipo de hambre muy diferente. Observó a su amiga dedicada a los alimentos variados frente a ella que más que probablemente le dieran dolor de estómago.

—Oye —Apoyó el codo en la mesa, dejando caer la mejilla en el reverso de su mano—, saliste de tu sala común, ¿verdad? —El moreno asintió limpiándose los labios con una servilleta—, ¿me la enseñarías? Prometo no contárselo a nadie, pero es que me da una curiosidad…

—Oh, no puedo hacer eso…

—Esto tampoco y te veo disfrutar —le sonrió de lado y fue más que evidente que el gesto afectó al tipo.  _ Bien, bieeeen, eso es. _

—No debería…

—Oh, venga, porfa —se enganchó de su brazo y apartó la mirada colocándose bien las gafas,  _ pero qué guapo que es...  _

—Supongo, una visita rápida.

—Sí, sí, vamos, rápido va a ser no te preocupes...

Se levantó de la silla con una risita que despertó sospecha en la mirada del prefecto.

Y tenía motivos.

Fue a preguntarle a Ochako pero la chica le hizo gestos con las manos para que se fueran y siguió devorando pizza como si no hubiera un mañana. Iida hizo a un lado la tapa de un barril y se deslizaron como tejones — _ JÁ, EL CHISTE SE CUENTA SOLO—,  _ dentro de la sala común. Era espaciosa, bonita, decorada con flores en tonos de un amarillo miel y marrón claro tan dulce como los miembros de la casa. Pasó una mano por el suave sillón e hizo un ruidito complacido de garganta. Al caminar, Iida fue tras él explicándole a dónde daban las escaleras y qué había en cada sitio.

Le daba exactamente igual.

Empujó a su distraído nuevo “amigo” y le hizo caer sobre el sillón, aferrándose a los brazos con una risita nerviosa y la pregunta en su mirada. Midoriya se arrodilló frente a él sin dejar de clavarle la mirada, posando las manos en sus rodillas.

—Tenéis unos sillones muy suaves —las apretó y no se le escapó la suave aspiración del chico y la leve separación de piernas—, y unas moquetas que no hacen nada de daño en las rodillas, es como si… —subió las palmas por sus muslos, fuertes y anchos, lamiéndose los labios porque la tela de los pantalones se adhería a ellos—, casi como una invitación a tomarme el postre.

—Aaaahmmmm… —No se negaba, miraba hacia las escaleras, hacia la puerta, visiblemente nervioso. 

Midoriya se impulsó en sus rodillas y subió sus manos aún más muy despacio, dándole tiempo a negarse. Pero el chaval tan solo apretaba los brazos del sofá con los dedos y al llegar a cierto punto, alzó las caderas, probablemente de manera inconsciente. Fue a por su bragueta, abriendo el botón y dejando salir el bulto que comenzaba a formarse. Se inclinó hacia adelante y aspiró con fuerza su intenso aroma, haciéndole la boca agua.

Le miró a los ojos al apartar sus calzoncillos, besando su cálida piel después, notando cómo crecía bajo sus labios.

_ Joder que si crece, ojalá quedarme inconsciente montado en eso. _

Cansado de besitos tentadores, succionó el glande descubierto de prepucio, observándole llevarse una mano a los labios tras un temblor general. Le daba la impresión de que el chico no había hecho nunca nada de eso, lo que aumentó su excitación. No iba a poder metersela entera en la boca pero probablemente tampoco haría falta. Le rodeó la suave piel con la lengua, por su relieve rosado, por su hendidura, saboreando una prematura gota de líquido preseminal. 

Se la chupó hasta la mitad, con ganas y un gemido ronco.

El chico levantó la espalda de la silla y le agarró con fuerza del pelo, poniéndole cachondo y obligando a Midoriya a tocarse a sí mismo sobre los pantalones. Se los abrió con una mano temeroso de correrse en ellos mientras meneaba la cabeza de arriba abajo, succionando ruidoso, sacándole gemidos ahogados al Hufflepuff que se retorcía en el sillón. La tenía tan dura que le costaba despegarsela del ombligo y Midoriya, más cerca del orgasmo de lo que esperaba, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

—Súbete el jersey, precioso —le hizo caso, subiéndose la ropa hasta unos pectorales trabajados por los que Midoriya pasó la palma de la mano—, ¿cómo estás tan bueno y por qué no te he visto en siete años?

—Ah, ah, voy, uhm … —Miró de nuevo a las escaleras, a la puerta—, nos van a pillar.

—Sshshshshshsh —le agarró de la mandíbula de una mano y de la polla con la otra, que unida a la propia hizo de la caricia conjunta un delirio de placer—, calla, estoy harto de hacer esto —repitió con media sonrisa por segunda vez esa noche.

Midorya adelantaba las caderas para rozarse con su propia mano y la erección del prefecto, que unió también una de las suyas en el agarre, volviéndolo mil veces mejor. Perdió el control de sus caderas en cuanto le vio curvar la espalda con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y los ojos cerrados, un sonrojo brutal esparciéndose por su rostro y pecho. Midoriya se corría el primero ante todo pronóstico, gimiendo contra la piel de su cuello, besándolo, sonriendo al sentir sus músculos tensos y temblores al descargar él también. Le llevó hasta el final del orgasmo, hasta sentirse ambos sobrestimulados, besando su mejilla y labios en un corto y tierno beso que nada tuvo que ver con lo que acababan de hacer.

—¡Uff! —se sacó la varita del bolsillo y apuntó entre ellos—, _fregotego_.

—Es… esto… —intentaba decir algo, pero le faltaba el aliento. Aunque a Midoriya también, lo escondió levantándose y suspirando, abrochándose los pantalones y comprobando que cada prenda permanecía en su sitio.

—Voy a dormir como un bebé —le revolvió el pelo camino a la salida—. Muchas gracias, ehm…

—Iida Tenya —le observaba marcharse sin intención alguna de levantarse.

—Midoriya Izuku —tras un saludo militar, fue a trepar por el barril.

—Midoriya —se volvió, observándole con las cejas levantadas. El chico tenía verdaderos problemas para decir lo que pensaba, pero se mordió el labio y le dedicó una mirada esperanzada—, ¿puedo volver a verte?

—Claro —rió él, guiñándole el ojo y derritiéndose por lo fácil que era sonrojarlo—, otro día nos tomamos el postre juntos, pastelito.

Salió de allí entre risas, escuchando el sonido agudo de Iida ahogado por sus enormes manos. 

Por supuesto que le vería de nuevo, si algo había sacado de esa incursión nocturna además de una barriga llena, fue el mejor postre de todos sus años en Hogwarts.

Y pensaba repetir.

**Author's Note:**

> MEJEJEJEEE, quería hacer a Deku un poco más golfo de lo que es en realidad así que ale, Slytherin y asunto resuelto  
> Gracias por vuestros comentarios!! ^^ me hacen feliz  
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)!!


End file.
